The fish hook is one of the oldest tools used in fishing and various types of hooks are known in the art. Typically, fish hooks are comprised of at least one hook having a bight portion with a point and barb at one end. The bight portions of standard fish hooks are substantially planar; however, fish hooks having an offset bight portion are known. The offset feature of the bight portion can hinder the fish from expelling the hook once impaled. An example of an offset treble hook is U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,594 to the present inventor.
The prior art does not teach of a quad fish hook which utilizes both the standard planar hook and the offset hook. Thus, there is a need for a quad fish hook which gives the fisherman the choice of a standard planar hook and an offset hook on the same fish hook.